1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids. The invention more specifically relates to a retaining module for retaining an earpiece in an ear, as well as to a hearing aid using such a retaining module. In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a retaining module for holding an earpiece of a hearing aid at an appropriate place in the ear, e.g. in the ear canal or in the concha of the ear. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing.
As the name suggests, Behind-The-Ear (BTE) hearing aids are worn behind the ear. To be more precise, an electronics unit comprising a housing containing the major electronics parts thereof, is worn behind the ear. An earpiece for emitting sound to the hearing aid user is worn in the ear, e.g. in the concha or the ear canal thereof. In a traditional BTE hearing aid, a sound tube is used because the output transducer, which in hearing aid terminology is normally referred to as the receiver, is located in the housing of the electronics unit. In some modern types of hearing aids a conducting member comprising electrical conductors is used, because the receiver is placed in the earpiece in the ear. Such hearing aids are commonly referred to as Receiver-In-The-Ear (RITE) hearing aids.
In particular when the earpiece is not inserted firmly in the ear canal of the hearing aid user, it is a problem to secure and keep the earpiece in the correct position in the ear.
2. Prior Art
In this respect, DE-U-29718483 discloses various embodiments of a holding device for earpieces of inter alia hearing aids. Generally, the various embodiments are composed of C and T shaped resilient retaining members and combinations thereof, the retaining members engaging various parts of the ear, allowing the earpiece to “float” freely in the concha, i.e. with only the retaining members engaging the ear. The various embodiments are interchangeable with respect to the earpiece, but how the earpiece is in fact connected to the holding device is not disclosed.